thirisfandomcom-20200215-history
Thiris Kell of Dawn
An introduction to Thiris, Kell of Dawn "Of what do you seek?"-''Thiris, Kell of Dawn Thiris, Kell of Dawn. A former follower of Skolas, the Kell of Kells, who fled at the inevitible capture of Skolas. He scoured the system in search of those who shared his mind. He built a new House, a new outlook at the system. And he ruled with curiosity and understanding. His heart was full of revenge for his people. He sought to crush the Awoken queen, Mara Sov. He sought to rebuild what was tainted in war, the Fallen race, the Eliksni. His very presence brought loyalty, as he understood his war. His restoration. Thiris Kell of Dawn-Biography Like most Eliksni of the Houses, he began as a Dreg. Thiris was loyal to Skolas, the Kell of Kells, but he saw something in him worth resent. During his service to his Kell, Thiris became a Vandal through Ether growth. As Skolas began his conquest to unite the Houses under his rule, Thiris stood beside him. But as his Kell was chased across Venus by the Guardian's and the Reef, he abandoned him. Thiris believed that Skolas would only unite the Houses for him to rule, not save his people as a Vandal aligned with House Judgement warned him. Thiris now believed the so-called Betrayer. '''RECENT EVENTS' '''THE TAKEN WAR: '''During the events of the Taken War, Thiris had constructed a new House of his own. The House of Dawn. He still held vengeance against the Reef for enslaving his people even more than Skolas had. Thiris took his fleet to the Reef for his assault, but found it all but empty. A Vandal by the name of Vyksis, told him of the war taking place near the world of Saturn. And so he went, only to be met with something he did not understand. And half of his fleet was crushed by a dark energy that destroyed the very ones they went to destroy, sending Thiris' Ketch to another world. Mars. '''SLEEPING GODS OF MARS: '''His Ketch was destroyed and devoured by the icy terrain of Mars, and only he had survived. He wandered the harsh lands in search of refuge before he would try and signal to his followers. But he soon found that he was not alone. There he found machines of old and worms older, gods sleeping through the turmoil around them. The worm brought fear to his mind, but the machine calmed him. He knew what he stood before, and he fell in love.The Warmind, Rasputin. He had sent scavengers to Earth before, to the Warmind Vault. And so he stole from the sleeping god, taking what he felt he needed. He then constructed a machine of his own to signal to his followers. He had found a gold-mine. '''CONSTRUCTION OF ALARICH, THE FALLEN WARMIND: '''He sent scavengers across the system, searching for more Warmind technology. When he returned to his ship, the Vexintis Cor, he found an Awoken prisoner by the name of Cidrial Vin. He was curious of her, and so he questioned her and answered her. She had a focus that even her queen had lacked. He set the prisoner free, but she decided to stay with them and help them after understanding their reasons. Thiris lost many scavengers, mostly on the cesspool called the Tangled Shore. But the others that had returned from Earth after slight complications, had returned with what he sought. Vyksis, the Devoted, told his Kell of a place on Venus. The Ishtar Academy. It was all but ruins, but he hoped it would tell him of what he now possessed. What his scavengers brought him. A bundle of SIVA. '''THE SIVA CRISIS: '''Thiris went to Earth after learning of the potential power of SIVA, and he was disappointed with the Devil Splicer's use of it. Under the command of Aksis, Archon Prime, they used SIVA to convert themselves, never fully realizing the power they held. Thiris negotiated with the Archon Prime, asking for as much SIVA as he could get. And Aksis agreed to his terms. Once Thiris returned, he appointed Cidrial Vin to oversee further negotiations. Thiris later learned of the destruction of the Devil Splicer's and Aksis. '''HOUSE OF DAWN's ADVANCE: '''A lone Guardian of the Light had come after Thiris, and he was intrigued by her. He explained his reasons in little detail, and let her live as she wished to understand as he had. He then sent the majority of his fleet to Earth for his final push against humanity and the Traveler. His attack almost succeeded, using modified Warsat's to mobilize SIVA across the system. House of Dawn's attack came to an end as Rasputin reawakened on Mars, reeling back in the power of SIVA, and killing most who were spliced with it, including House of Dawn. The canister of SIVA Thiris was to place on the Traveler, was the same bundle that his scavengers brought to him that led to his discovery of SIVA. It exploded, resulting in the splicing of Thiris as Rasputin took control. '''HIS LEGACY: '''Thiris left three hundred of his soldiers back on the Vexintis Cor. Those that he left were to be led by Vyksis the Devoted, and Cidrial Vin, Kell's Sword. His instructions were to no longer seek revenge against humanity itself if he failed, but to understand them and bring what could have been when the Eliksni first arrived on Earth in hopes of sharing the Traveler's Light. The rest was up to Vyksis and Cidrial to lead, and understand. Category:Browse